Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas for wireless communication; and more particularly, to an ultra-low profile monopole antenna for 2.4 GHz band resonances.
Description of the Related Art
The industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) bands include the resonances between 2.4 GHz and 2.5 GHz, and are used publicly around the world. Various industrial, scientific, and medical equipment are configured to communicate in the ISM bands. Examples include Bluetooth technology, near field communication (NFC), WiFi, and others.
There remains a need for improved antennas for use in the ISM bands, including: such antennas having reduced size or being miniaturized while maintaining high efficiency; antennas having flexible form for embedding against the contour of a housing or similar device surface; and such antennas being readily integrated with a device housing or other surface, or attached therewith.